


Wolff's Indy Trip

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Indianapolis 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: When an opportunity presents itself, Susie grasps it with both hands, despite what everyone else thinks. Susie's only aim is to finish the Indy 500 as high as she can, but perhaps she can make a little history along the way.





	Wolff's Indy Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my new found love for the Indy 500 due to Fernando Alonso. Any inaccuracies are my own.  
> Please note this story is set in 2015.

The Williams team were sitting in their usual Wednesday briefing at the factory. The 2015 season hadn’t been going too great for them but hopefully at the European circuits their car would be more suited. Claire was at the head of the table while Valtteri, Felipe and Susie sat together, going over some areas of improvement from the last race.

“Oh, before I forget.” Claire said, looking at her team. “I had an interesting phone call the other day.”

“Who from?” Valtteri enquired. Normally their briefings were short and to the point. Claire didn’t often indulge in other team business.

“Chip Ganassi called me. Martini have done a deal with his team to run a Chevrolet engine in the Indy 500 and Martini want it to be a Williams Chevrolet team.” She explained. “And so, he was wondering if Felipe or Valtteri would race the car.”

Valtteri glanced at Felipe and then back at Claire. “When is it?”

“You’d miss the Monaco grand prix to race in it.” She said. “Which would probably mean putting Adrian in the car.”

“It’s a nice offer but it’s too dangerous. I’d rather race in Monaco.” Felipe said, shaking his head. He’d lost friends in IndyCar due to its dangerous nature and he didn’t want to put his wife through any more pain.

“I don’t want too either. F1 is my main focus and who knows what could happen in the Indy 500.” Valtteri told her. “Sorry.”

Claire sighed and nodded. “I understand. It is a tough and long race and as you said you’ve probably both lost friends from accidents on ovals. I’ll just tell Chip neither of you want to do it.”

Susie who had been quiet until this point sat forward. “I’ll do it…”

Valtteri’s head shot to the left, staring at her in surprise, shocked that she actually wanted to compete in the famous race. “Are you crazy?!” Felipe exclaimed. “You could be killed!”

Susie looked at Claire. She’d been discussing her plans for the future with Claire for after Silverstone, and already Susie had the gut feeling she would be retiring from motorsport. “I would love to race in the Indy 500. It might be my only chance.”

Claire folded her arms on the desk and looked into Susie’s eyes. “If you’re being serious about this I’ll ask Chip.”

“I am.” She nodded. “I want to race in the Indy 500.”

*

That evening, Susie and Toto were sitting having dinner together when her phone rang. “Excuse me a moment, it’s Claire.” She said, moving out of the room.

As soon as she was in her office she accepted the call. “Evening Claire.” She said.

“Hi, I just thought I’d let you know I’ve spoken to Chip. He said if Martini are okay with it, you can race the car.” She told her. “It looks like you’re going to Indy Susie.”

The blonde couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face. “That’s great news. I honestly can’t wait.”

“I hope this isn’t some master plan of yours so you can end your career on a high.” Claire said, a chuckle in her voice.

“Oh no!” She laughed. “I just thought it was a good opportunity, and when an opportunity comes along you need to seize it with both hands.”

“Exactly.” Claire replied. “Have you told Toto yet?”

“No…” Susie shook her head, dreading the thought of actually having to tell him. “I’ll tell him once it’s official and I know I’m going to be signing a contract.”

“Sounds like a plan. Right, I should let you go. I’m meeting Dad for dinner.”

“Enjoy and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The two ended the call and Susie headed back to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Toto stacking the dishwasher. “What did Claire want?” He asked, not looking at her.

“Oh, nothing much.” She replied, a smirk on her face as she sat down at their kitchen table. “Just a possible race seat.”

Toto rolled his eyes. “Yeah right Susie. There are no spare race seats on the grid.”

Susie chuckled, a sad glint in her eyes. “Yeah, I know. I was just messing with you.” She said, worrying now about telling him she would be racing in the Indy 500.

“Good.” He said, turning around to face her. “Shall we put a film on then?”

“Yes.”

*

The next few weeks flew by and Susie was now in direct contact with Chip himself. He was excited about the prospect of having a female in his car who could give the boys a run for their money. It had been decided that he’d fly over to the Williams factory to be there when she signed the contract.

Susie was finishing up at the factory for the day when Claire approached her. A smile on her face. “Excited for tomorrow then?” She asked, knowing it was the big contract signing day.

“I am.” She nodded but sighed hesitantly. “I’ve still not told Toto.”

“You’ve not?” Claire asked, putting a hand on her friend’s back.

“I don’t know how too…” She admitted, sitting down on the sofa beside her friend. Needing some advice and comfort right now.

“You need to be honest with him.” She sighed. “I know he might not react well but he’s your husband and he supports you in everything you do.”

“True.”

“Let me know how it goes, okay?”

Susie nodded. “I will.” She said as she stood up. “See you tomorrow then.”

The Scot made the short drive home, trying to work out what she was going to say but she could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

“I’m home.” Susie called as she closed the front door, leaving her bag at the bottom of the stairs.

“That’s good timing.” Toto grinned, coming out of the kitchen with the tea towel over his shoulder. “Dinners almost ready.”

“Smells good.” She nodded, before pausing. “Can I talk to you first? I have some news that I can finally tell you.”

Toto gestured to the living room, and sat down opposite her, wondering what she was going to say. “I’m all ears.”

“Well,” Susie nodded. “Chip Ganassi is running a Williams Chevrolet car in the Indy 500. He wanted a Williams driver to pilot it but Felipe and Valtteri decided to they’d rather race in Monaco, so you’re looking at the newest Indy 500 rookie.” She grinned.

Toto stared at his wife, the words registering in his head. “You… you are going to race in the Indy 500?”

She nodded, slightly worried by the blank look on his face.

“One of the most dangerous races in the world?!” He exclaimed, standing up and looking out of the window. “Are you insane?!” He turned to face her. “You could die!”

Susie sighed and stood up. “I want to do this Toto. It is a great opportunity!” She argued. No way was he stopping her from doing something she wanted to do.

“You’ve never even raced on an oval!”

She glared at him. “I am going to race in the Indy 500 with or without your support Toto!” She snapped, storming out of the room and upstairs. Not in the mood to listen to his rant.

She flopped down on to their bed and curled into herself. She knew this was going to be her last ever race. She wanted to go out on a high and show her talent.

*

The couple avoided each other for the rest of the night and by the time Susie woke in the morning, Toto had already gone to work.

He walked into the factory just after 8am, not looking happy. “Lewis. Nico. I need to speak to you now.” He hissed, pointing at his office.

The two drivers swallowed and followed their boss. It wasn’t often he was in such a mood. “Toto, what’s up?” Nico asked, taking a seat in his boss’s office. Lewis looked just as confused.

“Susie and I are not speaking.”

“Uh…” Lewis looked at Nico and then back at Toto. “Why?”

“Because she informed me last night that she is racing in the Indy 500!” He exclaimed.

Lewis swallowed. “That’s amazing, isn’t it? She’s not getting the chance to show her talent in F1 so why not do a one-off race and show everyone how good she is?”

“Lewis’s right. This could be a great chance for her.” Nico nodded. “But I’m guessing you’re angry because of the risks involved?”

Toto sighed and looked at them. “Yes. She’s my wife. My sweet, lovely Susie.” He said, his professional persona crumbling. “I can’t lose her.”

Nico put his hand on Toto’s arm. “I can imagine you are worried but would you rather be like this and not speaking to her, or wouldn’t you rather confess you’re worried about her but tell her you’ll support her no matter what?”

The Austrian groaned and ran his hand through his hair. “I’ve been a stupid husband, haven’t I?” He asked them.

Lewis and Nico nodded. “You need to make it up to her.”

“I will.”

Lewis and Nico quickly excused themselves and let Toto get down to business. Wondering how he was going to fix things with Susie.

Meanwhile, at Williams Susie was standing in reception with Claire, dressed in black trousers, heels and a Williams shirt. She looked lovely, albeit a little nervous. She was talking to her boss when a man entered reception carrying a bunch of red roses.

“What the….” Susie chuckled as the man came over. “I’m looking for Susie Wolff?”

Susie frowned. “That’s me….”

He smiled. “These are for you.” He said before heading towards the door.

“Someone has an admirer.” Claire chuckled, watching as her test driver searched for the card.

_I’m with you! – T x_

Susie smiled, biting her lip slightly. She suddenly felt so much better about the whole thing. Her and Toto were a team and when things weren’t right between them, it bothered them both.

“Are you and Toto on speaking terms then?” Claire smirked, recognising the Austrian’s messy hand writing.

She nodded. “We are.”

Later that day Toto was sitting in his office when he saw the main F1 headline. “Tester Wolff to Compete in Indy 500.” He smiled at the photo that showed Susie with Chip and Claire. He could see the smile on her face and suddenly felt guilty for trying to stop her.

*

Susie arrived home just after seven, after having dinner with the team. She was in the hallway when Toto appeared. “Hey Liebling.”

She smiled. “Thank you for my flowers.” She said, moving over to hug him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Toto wasted no time in leaning down to kiss her, feeling relieved when she kissed him back. “I love you.” He whispered. “I am just worried about you… you know how much you mean to me.”

Susie cupped his cheeks, looking up into his eyes. “I know it’s dangerous and I know the risk but I want to do this, and having your support means everything to me.”

He nodded. “I will support you Susie, in everything you do.”

Susie smiled and kissed him again, pushing her body against his. “I’m grateful.” She whispered. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He smiled, kissing her again.

She grinned and pulled away from him, taking his hand. Toto smirked when noticed the devilish glint in her eye. “You want to?”

She nodded and led him upstairs, wanting to get reacquainted with her husband.

*

Over the next couple of weeks, Susie split her time between her work at Williams and being in the States, doing simulator practice.

 It was the weekend of the Russian Grand Prix but she was in Indy, enjoying her time and learning about the car. Unaware of the issues Toto was having in Sochi.

He was doing his media rounds on Thursday and soon reached Sky, unprepared for Ted. “Well, Toto we’ll get down to the team in a moment but I think I need to ask you about the news that your wife will be racing in the Indy 500. How are you feeling? It is a dangerous race.”

Toto nodded. “It is dangerous but it was Susie’s choice to race and I’ll support her 100% as always.” He said.

“Do you think she’s got what it takes to win?”

“She wouldn’t be there if she couldn’t win. However, it is a tough race and anything can happen.” He nodded.

“Will you be there supporting her? Or will you be in Monaco?”

“I haven’t actually decided yet…”

Ted smirked. “You don’t look entirely comfortable talking about this.” He pressed Toto, wanting his real thoughts on Susie’s Indy 500 bid.

“I can’t watch my wife on track. In DTM I’d be hiding.” He chuckled.

“Ah, well you might need to watch her.” Ted said before moving on to the questions about the team and their chances this weekend.

In America, Susie was in her hotel room doing some yoga before she needed to be at the factory. She was waiting for a call from Toto. The two were trying to keep in touch with each other as much as possible, despite time differences.

However, Susie had just gotten picked up when her phone rang but she answered it regardless when she saw it was Toto. “Hello Toto. How’s Sochi?”

“Cold and Ted is annoying me.”

She chuckled. “What’s he done now?”

“He kept asking about your adventure to Indy and how I was feeling about it. The man just doesn’t accept my answers.”

“Just ignore him and focus on racing. That’s the most important thing.”

He sighed. “You’re right. Anyway, how is Indy?”

She chuckled. “it’s good. I’m enjoying it so far and learning a lot. I miss you though.”

“I miss you too but I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Have you seen your car yet?” He asked, sounding curious. “I hope it’s not pink!”

She laughed. “It’s white with the martini strips and has a blue front wing and rear so it’s like a saltire.” She grinned. “I’ll send you a photo later.”

“Thank you. It sounds nice.” He admitted. “Are you excited for the private test?”

“Yeah I am.” She nodded. “Katherine Legge is coming to watch and give me some tips which I’m very grateful for.”

“That’s good.”

“It is and then maybe my husband will come watch testing.”

Toto smirked to himself. “He just might indeed.”

“Good.” She replied. “Right, I’m at the factory so I’ll give you a call later. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

*

The next few weeks were tough, with Susie flying between the UK and Indianapolis. She didn’t see much of Toto and when she did, she was either jetlagged or he was asleep. It took a toll on them both, but much to her surprise Toto had decided to come with her to testing, so they could get some much-needed time together.

Following the Spanish Grand Prix, the pair, along with Claire and Rob Smedley took a private plane to the states, for testing which began first thing Monday morning.

“I feel quite refreshed.” Susie admitted as she held Toto’s hand while they made their way out of the airport.

“Me too.”

“Susie!” A voice yelled.

Both Susie and Toto glanced up to see Katherine Legge, standing waiting for her. She was smiling and looked happy to see her old rival. “It’s great to see you Katherine.” Susie hugged her tightly. “How are you?”

“I’m well, how are you?”

“I’m fine. Excited for testing.”

Katherine grinned. “Well I’ll show you to your hotel and let you take a shower before we head to the track.” She nodded, before turning to Toto. “Seriously, long time no see.” She grinned.

“Nice to see you too Katherine.” Toto smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Come on, you all probably want a shower.” She smiled, ushering them all into the taxi she’d reserved.

During the journey, Susie winked at Toto. “Feeling okay?” She asked him.

“Yes, apart from the fact you’re racing an oval, I’m fine.” He nodded, squeezing her hand. He’d secretly hoped for a rendezvous on the plane but both of them had fallen asleep after their hectic weekend.

She chuckled. “You worry too much.” She told him.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against her ear. “Fancy a little get together in the shower?” He asked her quietly.

She grinned and nodded.

As soon as they were at the hotel, Katherine instructed them that they had twenty minutes to have a quick freshen up before they needed to head to the track.

*

“Where are they?” Katherine glared at her watch and then at Claire. Claire and Rob had turned up on time and if they didn’t leave now they were almost certainly going to be late to the track.

“They haven’t seen each other in a while. They’ll be making the most of this time.” Rob smirked.

Katherine sighed. “When I agreed to help mentor Susie I didn’t sign up for making sure she turned up on time.”

“I’m here.” Susie grinned as she appeared in the foyer, her race suit and helmet in the bag Toto was carrying for her.

“We need to go.” Katherine said as she ushered them outside. “Traffic gets busy and then you’ll never get to the track.” She said.

Susie turned to Toto as they left the fancy hotel, giving him a wink. She was still slightly breathless but couldn’t stop smiling at her husband. She was just so glad he was here to support her and that they could spend time together.

After the short journey to the track, Susie introduced Toto, Claire and Rob to her Indy team. She was standing in her hospitality suite talking to Katherine and her other coach Dario Franchtti, when a female appeared in a pink race suit.

“Susie….”

Susie turned around and gasped. “Pippa!” She exclaimed, rushing over to give her a hug. “It’s been years!”

Pippa Mann chuckled. “It really has been but it’s lovely to see you and great to be racing against you again.” She said.

“It is.” Susie agreed. “Have you met my husband Toto?”

“Once I think.” She nodded as she smiled at the man in question, but Toto was too busy eating the complimentary chocolate.

Susie groaned. “Excuse my pig of a husband. Anyway, how are you? This is your fourth Indy 500, isn’t it?”

“It is. I’m excited. It should be good.”

Susie nodded. “We need to have a proper catch up soon.”

“We will.” Pippa said. “But I’ll let you go so you can get ready for testing.”

“Thanks.” Susie smiled.

An hour later and Susie in her race suit and in the car. Toto was impressed by a lot of the differences between IndyCar and F1. “Good luck Liebling.” He told her, leaning down to give her a kiss before she put her helmet on.

“Thank you. Keep Claire company.” She smiled at him, ignoring the looks of her male competitors.

*

“And that is the new British rookie, entering the Indy 500, Susie Wolff. She competed in German touring cars with old favourite Katherine Legge before becoming an F1 test driver. No one is really sure how she’s going to perform but this week will give us a good indication regarding her talent and times.” The commentator said.

“That’s her husband, the head of Mercedes formula one team who is giving her a good luck kiss.” The other commentator said. “He is said to not be very happy that she has decided to take part in the Indy 500.”

“Well clearly we know who wears the trousers in that relationship. Susie gets her own way.” He chuckled.

Yet, over the week of testing, the commentators started to become fans of Susie. She was quick and only had one shunt. Her times started to become more and more competitive and typically saw her finish between tenth and twentieth place.

Katherine and Dario were very proud of the impression she was making and on ‘Fast Friday’ were glad to see her slot into P12. “If she can qualify P12 she stands a really good chance in the race.” Dario said.

“She does.”

“Maybe she can do a Danica.”

“And finish 4th on her debut?”

Dario nodded. “Why not? Anything is possible in this race.”

“Very true.” She replied as Susie came back into the garage. She climbed out of the car and removed her helmet. “The car feels amazing.”

“We can tell. You’re going flat out.”

She nodded. “I’m ready for qualifying now.”

*

Qualifying over the weekend went well for Susie. She didn’t do brilliant on the Saturday and only qualified in 17th place but on Sunday when it mattered she pulled it out of the back and qualified 12th, the highest a female had qualified since Danica Patrick a few years ago.

Toto grinned at Claire. “That’s my wife.”

“You’re a soppy idiot Toto.” Claire chuckled. “She did well though.”

“Very well.”

In the week leading up to the Indy 500, Susie had many promotional events to attend but she did have some time with Toto. The two explored Indy and visited some tourist sites but sometimes they just spent the time in their room, relaxing and just enjoying being with each other.

“I’m going to miss you when you go to Monaco.” Susie sighed, resting her head-on Toto’s chest. The two were lying happily on the bed.

Toto sighed. “I’m not going to Monaco, Liebling.” He said, playing with her hair. “There is no way I’m missing you taking part in the Indy 500.”

She sat up slightly to look into his eyes. “But what about Mercedes? Monaco is a big race, you could get fired for missing it…”

He shrugged. “I’ll never forgive myself if I’m not in Indy for you.”

“You being there means the world to me.” She smiled, leaning down to kiss him, the room falling silent.

Toto sighed happily into the kiss, pulling her into his body. “Your chief WAG will be there with a saltire and a Susie t-shirt.” He promised.

She chuckled. “Don’t I know it.”

He winked. “So, what do you want to do today?”

“Honestly, I want to relax and cuddle you.” She said, moving and backing up against his chest until there was no space between them.

“Sounds good to me.” He whispered, placing a kiss on her head.

*

It was soon race day. The sun streamed in through the windows, waking a nervous but excited Susie. She rolled over gently in bed, trying not to wake Toto but she gasped when he put his hand on her shoulder. “Morning Liebling.”

“Morning.”

“How are you feeling?”

“A little nervous.”

He nodded and gently planted a kiss on her lips, hoping to relax her. However, she kissed him back deeply, running her hands down to his boxers. “Su….” He moaned.

“Hmm?” She whispered, moving to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

“You want to? Now?”

Susie smirked. “It worked for James Hunt, didn’t it?” She asked, playing with the elastic on his boxers.

Toto grinned wickedly and rolled her on to her back. “Your wish is my command, Liebling.” He said, giving her a hungry kiss.

After their moment of bliss, the two lay together in bed, breathless and happy. However, they were roused from their cuddle by a knock on the door. “I’ll go shower.” Toto said before rushing off.

Susie giggled and pulled her dressing gown on before going to answer the door. “Morning Katherine. How are you?” She asked her, moving to let her into the room.

“I’m fine.” She smiled. “How are you?”

Susie nodded as she walked over to grab some clothes. “I’m good. I slept well.”

“You slept well and then followed in the immortal shenanigans of our patriot James Hunt?” Katherine smirked at the blonde.

Susie blushed pink. “I needed to do something to calm my nerves.” She said.

Katherine chuckled. “Well I suppose whatever works for you.”

She nodded and stood up. “I’m going to take a shower and then I’ll be ready to go.” She said, grabbing Toto’s underwear and heading into the bathroom.

Eventually, the couple emerged and gathered their phones before heading downstairs for some breakfast and then to the track.

Arriving at the track, Susie signed a few autographs and posed for a few photos before making her way to her garage and hospitality suite. The atmosphere was amazing, something she’d never experienced before and knew she would never see again.

“Go and get changed, you’ve got media and then the anthem.” Dario said, appearing and giving her a hug. “Then it’s time to race.”

“I can’t wait.” She beamed, waving to the fans before going inside. She greeted her team before going to get changed, her nerves getting up again. This was it. Race day.

*

Susie stood beside her car and team, the saltire on her overalls proudly standing out. The national anthem echoed, curtesy of Jordin Sparks, but Susie’s senses were tingling. The hype, the interviews, the pressure were all done, it was race time.

Susie turned to Toto, glad he was on the grid. “Do a good job but stay safe.” He whispered, pulling her into a tight hug.

Susie closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Instead of replying with her typical ‘yeah, yeah’, she was a lot more hesitant. “I love you Toto.” She said.

The Austrian smiled and stepped back, looking deep into her eyes. “I love you too, Liebling.” He kissed her slowly, holding on to her tightly.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. “I expect a hug at the end.”

“I’ll be there.” He nodded.

Soon everyone but the drivers had to clear the grid. Susie climbed into her car and allowed her mechanics to strap her in. She took a few deep breaths before pulling her visor down. The 99th Indianapolis 500 was about to begin.

“Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines!” The announcer called out.

In the garage, Katherine was standing with Dario, Claire, Rob and a nervous looking Toto. “Oh God, I can’t watch the start….” Toto mumbled as he looked away, knowing the cars were on their formation laps.

Katherine chuckled. “Why don’t you take over Susie’s social media? Just so you have something else to focus on.”

He nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.” He said, reaching for his wife’s phone.

He quickly snapped a photo of Katherine, Dario and Claire before posting it on Instagram. “Lady Legge, Flying Franchitti and Claire, deep in discussion as Susie warms up.”

He put the phone down just in time to see the start.

Scott Dixon on pole launched forward getting a good start as the others followed. The sound was unbelievable. Toto was mesmerised and didn’t even notice his wife gain three places, taking her up into the top ten.

“Yes!” Katherine exclaimed, grabbing Toto’s saltire flag and waving it about.

“What?!” Toto looked up, wondering what he’d missed. He hated watching Susie racing and knew this was going to be the longest three hours of his life.

“Susie’s now P9. She overtook Ed Carpenter and two cars in front of him.” Dario grinned.

Toto grinned. “That’s my girl!”

The tension dragged on through the race. By the first round of pitstops, Susie was running in P7 and due to her mechanics, she came out in front of Marco Andretti. “Push Susie, we can take P6 from Sebastien Bourdais.”

Toto was standing on the pit wall, watching the cars shoot past. He managed to get a selfie with him and Susie whizzing past in the background. “Me and the wife!” He captioned it before uploading. His hands were shaking and he was convinced his blood pressure was higher than it should be.

Claire shook her head. “He is the worst person to watch a race with. I’m surprised Niki hasn’t punched him yet.” She mumbled to Rob.

Toto jogged across the pitlane and re-joined the team in the garage. “Is she still in p7?”

“Yeah, but she’s closing in on P6.” Dario replied.

Toto groaned. “How many laps left?”

Rob smirked. “145.”

He sighed. “I’m going to read a book at the back of the garage.” He said, unable to watch anymore. If Susie crashed, he didn’t want to witness it.

On track, Susie was enjoying every minute. The simplicity of the cars compared to F1 made them much easier to race and overtaking on the straights was a very enjoyable experience. She used the slipstream of Will Power to pass him and move herself up into sixth.

She ran in sixth up until the next pit stop as she managed to defend from those behind. Her pit stop was quick and she managed to avoid a crash between other cars which lifted her to fifth place.

However, in the final quarter of the race two cars behind her crashed into each other and due to safety, the race had to be stopped. Susie stopped her car back in the pit and waited eagerly for the restart. “Was everyone involved okay?”

“Yes. Saavedra had to be helped out though and is on his way to hospital.” Her engineer reported back. “You have a shot of a top three finish.”

His words were enough to motivate Susie and as soon as the race was re-started she kept in distance with the four cars ahead. From lap 184, the lead changed four times, between Will Power, Scott Dixon and Juan Pablo Montoya.

However, on the final lap Susie was in fourth place and as Montoya slipstreamed round the outside of Power and Dixon, Susie followed him, using her slipstream which took her into P3, behind Power and pushing Dixon down into fourth.

She focused heavily, defending from Dixon on the final lap, wanting to keep her third place.

Her garage was on tenterhooks, with Katherine, Dario and Claire, watching the screen with their fingers crossed. “Come on Susie…. You can do this…” Dario mumbled, unaware Toto was slightly squinting at the screen from the back.

“And Montoya wins his second Indy 500!” The announcer exclaimed. “With Power in second and rookie Wolff third!”

Katherine grinned and pulled Dario and Claire into a hug. Toto snapped a photo and uploaded. “Joy in the garage as Susie finishes P3! One proud husband.”

“Toto, come on!” Claire grinned, reaching for his hand.

The Austrian smiled and quickly followed his friend up the pit lane. He beamed when he saw Susie climbing out of her car, hugging her mechanics. Her hair was a mess with sweat but the smile on her face and delight in her eyes, reminded him just how beautiful his wife was.

He pushed passed the hundreds of reporters and photographers and grabbed her hands, looking into her eyes. “I’m so proud of you.”

Susie grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies together. “Thank you for being here.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

The blonde crashed her lips against his, love and passion surging through them both, the kiss promising something more later. “I love you.” Toto whispered, pulling away, but holding her hands tightly.

“Love you too.”

“Susie!” An American man yelled, pushing his way in. “How do you feel? You just beat the best female rookie’s performance.”

“I feel amazing. It was an epic race and I managed to avoid any contact.”

“Did you think in the closing laps you could have taken the win?”

“It crossed my mind but I knew it would be difficult considering the amount of times the leaders switched around.” She said, glad Toto was still by her side.

“So, what happens now? Will we see you make a switch to racing in the US on ovals or will you still be based in Europe and focusing on F1?” The man pressed.

“I’m not sure right now. I have my practice session coming up with Williams at the British Grand Prix so they are my priority now.”

“Who do you want to thank for this opportunity?”

“Chip himself, Martini, Claire, Katherine, Dario and my amazing team but also my husband. His support was very much appreciated.” She grinned, turning to kiss his cheek.

“Well, speaking of your husband. How do you feel Mr. Wolff?” The reporter asked.

Toto smiled and glanced at Susie with emotion in his eyes. “I’m very proud. I’ve seen her progress through the ranks and then to have a fantastic race like this is amazing.”

“Any plans to celebrate tonight?”

“We’re taking the team out for dinner.” Susie grinned. “Not that they know that yet.” She chuckled.

“Well, I’ll let you go. Th podium awaits.”

The image of Susie standing on the third step of the podium was on every European racing magazine. She made history and further inspired another generation of female racers. The other iconic image from that day was Toto and her team cheering from under the podium, showing the team sport motor racing was.

*

That evening the team gathered for a meal in the hotel. The champagne was flowing and Susie couldn’t stop smiling. “I feel this is only appropriate.” Toto said as he took Susie’s phone and held it up, capturing everyone in the selfie with him and Susie at the front.

“Team work, makes the dream work!” He captioned. “#P3 #Rookie”

Susie chuckled. “You’ll be getting Instagram next.”

“No, you’re okay. I was only using it to distract myself during the race.”

She smiled. “So, good to know you were watching my brilliant performance!”

“I saw the last lap!”

“Anyway.” Dario grinned, raising his champagne. “To team Scotland and Susie for showing us Scottish drivers are amazing.”

Katherine rolled her eyes. “Well we all know where you’re from, Mr I wear a kilt every chance I get.”

“No fighting, now.” Susie grinned. “I just want to thank you all for your help and support during this journey. This is as much your third place, as it is mine.”

“Cheers.”

Everyone soon settled down and chatted while enjoying their meal. Under the table, Toto placed his hand on Susie’s knee, smiling when she put her hand on top of his. “I’m so happy for you.” He whispered.

She smiled softly. “I’m just glad you were here watching and cheering me on.”

“Well, I was here, doesn’t necessarily mean I was watching.” He chuckled.

“True, but Claire told me you had a little tear in your eye.” She smirked. She knew Toto was a hard man to make cry so she loved to tease him when she could.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. It was a little piece of dust…”

She snorted. “Yeah right, Toto.”

“Anyway,” He grinned, squeezing her hand. “How about we have a little celebration of our own tonight?”

Susie smirked. “That is an interesting idea. I’d love too.”

*

The hype started to die down in the days following the race, but what Susie had achieved didn’t start to sink in until she was back home in Switzerland.

“Liebling, have you seen this?” Toto asked as he came into the kitchen, carrying his iPad.

“No, what is it?”

He hit play and a video with a few of her colleagues from Formula 1 appeared. “Congratulations Susie. Everyone at Williams is so proud of you.” Valtteri said. “Well done.” Felipe added.

“Awesome achievement Susie. Lewis and I are pleased to say we’ve raced against you in the past.” The Mercedes duo said.

Slowly, the video went through all the drivers on the grid, congratulating her on her performance, but the last two people made her heart burst. “Well done Susie. I didn’t see the race but an excellent result for you. I hope I can have Toto back because it’s stressful running a team without him!” Niki said.

“Susie, I’m so honoured to have you as part of our team. I’m sure many people can’t wait to see you take to the track at Silverstone now.” Sir Frank Williams smiled at the camera.

Susie was taken back by the amount of support she had and quickly looked at Toto. “That’s really touching.”

He nodded. “Seriously though, you made history. Let that sink in.”

She nodded and grabbed her phone. She selected a photo of herself in the car, where Katherine was talking to her on one side of the car and Toto and Dario were on the other side and posted it on Instagram.

“I am touched by all the support and congratulations I’ve been shown since the Indy 500. It was one of the best experiences of my life. #KeepPushing.”

Toto smiled at her as he joined her at the kitchen table. “So, do I dare ask what’s next?”

Susie smiled and rested her head against his arm. “You know what’s next.”

“I mean after your free practice run? What are you going to do?”

Susie looked into his eyes. “I think I’m going to start an initiative to inspire others and then we have plans to work on.”

Toto raised an eyebrow. “It’s time, is it?”

She nodded. “It is time for me to hang up the helmet and start thinking about family.”

“I’ll support you all the way, Liebling.” Toto said, planting a kiss to her head, knowing that once Susie set her mind to something there was no changing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or kudo if you liked this fic. I'd love some feedback. Thanks!


End file.
